This proposal requests continued funding for institutional participation of the Upstate Medical Center, State University of New York, Syracuse, New York, in the clinical research activities of Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB). CALGB is a multi-institutional cooperative research group dedicated to the systematic planning, initiation, conduct, analysis, and reporting of research as applied to therapy of patients with malignant disease. The scope of interest of CALGB and our institutional participation includes a wide variety of malignant disorders, the so-called "solid tumors" in addition to the "hematologic" malignancies. The program in hematologic and solid tumor oncology at the Upstate Medical Center in conjunction with CALGB is a truly interdisciplinary program, involving the active participation of Surgery, Radiotherapy, Pediatrics, Clinical Pathology, Psychiatry, and Pathology and Internal Medicine. The Upstate Medical Center actively participates in all phases of the CALGB program. Our personnel contribute to: group scientific and administrative leadership, new study design and charimanship, development and execution of pilot studies, the testing of new chemotherapeutic agents in phase I and Phase II trials in addition to the accrual of a substantial number of adult and pediatric patients to group-wide phase III and intergroup studies. As a result of the continued funding sought in this proposal and our institutional commitment, the accrual rate for patients entered into controlled, evaluable, experimental cancer therapy will continue to increase. The broadening and deepening of the clinical research program at our institution will similarly be reflected in the depth and breadth of our involvement in the scientific and administrative aspects of CALGB activities. Since our institutional participation with CALGB represents an intrinsic and major part of the interdisciplinary cancer program at our institution, additional salutary effects will continue to be evident in the education of medical students, house officers, nursing staff as well as in the continuing education of physicians in mid New York State. In addition, the collaboration with CALGB will help translate the most recent advances in medical care and expertise to a large and diversified patient population.